


Tell Me Your Secrets That No One Should Hear

by FunkyRacoon



Series: Believe It or Not, But Stiles Has A Hot Dom [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Collars, Coming Untouched, Cum drinking, Dirty Talk, Dom Derek Hale, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of knotting, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, Sub Drop, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Vibrators, Werewolf Reveal, kink negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: Stiles hasn’t heard from Derek since the last time they talked, and the anxiety is chewing at him. And then finally, the older man texts him to come over because he has a secret to tell the young man.What could that secret possibly be?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Believe It or Not, But Stiles Has A Hot Dom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857046
Comments: 23
Kudos: 544





	Tell Me Your Secrets That No One Should Hear

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished this! I have been very slow at writing again but I’m happy I got the motivation to write and post again.

Stiles was nervous. Ok. Maybe that was putting it lightly. Anxious? Tensed. Feeling like a wet rag that has been rung out way too many times. He didn’t know. But what he did know was that he couldn’t sit down without freaking out for a hot minute. Derek had been silent for the past two days after the whole “ _ First Time Blow Job _ ” and Stiles was scared. Derek texted him once every few hours, but it was simple things like how was your day, how are you?

And then all of a sudden, in the middle of the day he sends Stiles a text.

**Superman Derek:** Come to my loft.

**Superman Derek:** Please

Of course Stiles had gone. The little ‘please’ has Stiles slipping into his shoes and stumbling out the door. He felt like he was going to burst and this time it wasn’t even because of the sexual tension! He really wishes it was the sexual tension and not the anxiety. Stiles didn’t think Derek was going to break up with him. Not after that moment they had together. It’s just...

The constant anxiety and fear of  _ ‘if’ _ .

What  _ if _ Derek did want to break up with me? What  _ if _ Derek didn’t want me as his sub. What if he found me annoying like my friends did?

It had Stiles self esteem rolling back down the mountain it had crawled up. He felt like Derek’s self esteem blow job had just vanished from his memory as he drove to Derek’s place. The closer he got the shakier his hands got and Stiles had to actually pull over at one point to bring himself down from having a panic attack. It was stupid. He was being stupid. Everything was going to be fine.

_ ‘But what if it doesn’t turn out fine?’ _

“Shut up, brain! You have been nothing but awful to me. You are grounded from talking.” Stiles snapped at himself. He hopes no one saw or heard that. 

Climbing up the stairs, Stiles does a few breathing exercises before knocking on the lofts door. He doesn’t have to wait long because the door is pulling open and Derek is right behind it looking a little disheveled.

“Hey.” 

Stiles feels a frown pull down his lips, “ _ Hey _ ? Hey! Dude! I’ve literally had an anxiety attack over this because you wouldn’t talk to me! And then you just up and ask me to come over to the loft without any explanation only to say ``hey?”

“Stiles, calm down. I had to talk to my family about something before we could move forward.” Derek grabs Stiles hands to pull him close, wrapping the teenager into a bear hug that has Stiles calming down. Until he realizes what Derek just said.

“Wait-you told your  _ family _ !? What did you say? That your boyfriends also your sub, dude that is not cool I don’t want your family to know what we do in the bedroom.”

Derek rolls his eyes, “I only told them you were my boyfriend and that we were getting serious. I needed their permission so I could tell you something that...something that might change your opinion on wanting to date me.”

“What? Like a super secret family thing?” 

Derek nods his head, “Yeah, it’s something special about my family that I need to tell you before we move forward. Stiles, I’m serious about wanting to be in this relationship with you. This isn’t something just for fun for me, and hopefully not for you either.”

“Derek, I’m like all in for this. I have put all my cards on the table. This is my first relationship but I really like you, and I don’t want this to end either.” He tells the older man, smiling as Derek cups his face in his warm hands. “Now tell me this little thing you’ve gotta spill.”

“Stiles, I want this relationship to be built on trust. And to do that I have to tell you something really big about my family, and I’m hoping it doesn’t scare you away.” For the first time, Stiles can actually see how nervous Derek looks about this. It seems so surreal since Derek has always been the one in command or leading the relationship, helping Stiles along the way when he stumbles and trips.

“What are you gonna tell me you’re a dad?”

“No?” Derek’s eyebrows scrunch together in confusion and Stiles can’t help when he presses a kiss to the man’s forehead.

“Ok, well then what is it? What are you like, a  _ werewolf _ or something?” He snorts.

Derek freezes.

Stiles feels his heart sink at that, “Wait-what? For real?”

“Yeah, I’m a werewolf.”

Anger washes over Stiles in an instant. “Is this a  _ joke _ to you? Listen, if you didn’t want to be with me you didn’t have to butter me up and then lie! It’s already bad enough that I act like some desperate idiot for you.” Stiles shakes his head, trying to hide the way his eyes are starting to tear up, “Thanks for the fun, Derek. But I get it, this is just a  _ joke _ for you.”

He’s about ready to turn and run away but that doesn’t happen because then there are arms wrapping around him and pulling Stiles back against Derek’s firm chest. Struggling to fight against Derek’s god, Stiles tries to kick with his legs but to no use. When he calms down Derek sets him back down on the ground and spins him around so they’re facing each other.

“I won’t hurt you.” Derek tells him before suddenly his face shifts.

At first, Stiles feels a scream lurch it’s way into his throat, it’s perched right under his throat ready to rip itself out of his mouth. Except that doesn’t happen. The scream dies down and Stiles is left staring at Derek’s face like it’s a new puzzle for him to solve. His face has contorted into that of a gruesome looking Halloween mask; with glowing red eyes and sharp fangs. Tentatively, Stiles lifts a hand up to touch the harsh ridges on the man’s nose, a small nose of wonder escapes Stiles as he sees Derek’s nostrils flare like he’s inhaling Stiles’ scent. The sides of his face are covered in thick patches of hair that remind Stiles of bikers in older moves, and he finds himself touching those too. His eyebrows scrunching together at how different the texture of the sideburns feel to Derek’s hair, it’s a little more coarse and rough compared to the older man’s soft hair.

“You-You’re actually a werewolf.” He startled himself by saying.

Derek nods his head, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel like I was pulling you around.”

“No, no, Derek. I’m sorry. I should have taken you more seriously, that was mean of me to say those things. Just, werewolf is a little hard to believe when there isn’t any proof.”

“Next time I’ll try and do that before freaking you out.”

Stiles’ heart jumps a little at the mention of next time. “So, I gotta ask. Where do your eyebrows go? Cause uh, you look like a vampire from Buffy than a werewolf.”

Snorting, Derek shakes his head and his face shifts back to normal, “Only you would compare a werewolf to one of those movie vampires.”

“I have questions. A lot of questions.” Stiles gives him a pointed finger.

“Ok, I’ll answer anything you want to know.” Derek ducks his chin. “So, you’re not afraid?”

“Nah, I was mostly worried you just didn’t want to be with me anymore. It’s uh-my anxiety and I are not the best of friends.” He chuckles. 

Derek bundles Stiles up in his arms and holds him close, pressing his nose against Stiles throat and inhaling. It clicks then to Stiles that all these weird quirks Derek had were because the older man was a werewolf. The smelling, the marking, and the super strength. Even if he was human, Stiles was sure Derek would be able lift Stiles’s skinny ass. They stay like that for a while just holding one another and enjoying the comfort.

Pulling back, Derek presses a single sweet kiss to Stiles’s s lips before directing Stiles to the couch.

“I have some papers I want you to look over. Before we get started with anything involving sex again. It’s a kink negotiation list.” Derek explains, watching as Stiles shifts through the papers. “I already have mine filled out, it’s at the bottom, if you want to take a look at it. If you have any questions about anything, don’t be afraid to ask, and don’t say yes to something just because I have it checked. This is about what you want.”

Nodding his head, Stiles picked up the paper and pencil before looking at the sheets. A few of them he already marked as a hard yes.

Anal sex? Yes.

Blow jobs? Hand jobs? Double yes.

Biting? Hell yes. Stiles absolutely loved when Derek bit him.

A few of them had him blushing, like cross dressing, collars, rimming, cock rings and a few others. He had to think about those but put down a yes in the end. Stiles was a teenage boy so he’d seen a lot of porn ok, he knew what it meant when someone wanted to get fisted or whipped. He likes watching a few of those videos. But when he saw the ‘pain play’ Stiles put a hard no on that, he wasn’t interested in getting hurt. Derek stays by him quietly, not making a noise as he watched Stiles read over the choices.

“Manicures?” Stiles raises an eyebrow at that.

“Sometimes it’s not always about sex or getting off. It can be enjoyable to take care of your Sub or for a Sub to take care of their Dom.” Derek explained. “Like, if you wanted me to make you a bubble bath and just massage your shoulders and feet. Relaxing.”

“Hm.” Stiles out down a yes for that, and then snorted at one of the options, “I am not calling you daddy. Got that, mister.”

“Trust me, it’s not on my list either. And neither is causing you pain. I don’t...I don’t like the idea of purposely causing pain to another person.”

“Ok, that’s fine. Um, what about orgasm denial?” He flushed as the words left his mouth.

“That can be fun. I’d probably use a cock ring and not let you cum until I’ve finished. Or we could use it as a punishment.”

Stiles flared at that, “Are you saying I’m going to disobey you?”

The older man smirked, “No, I’m just saying I know a brat when I see one.”

Stiles’s whole face had turned red at that, Derek likes to call him names which Stiles enjoyed himself. He loved it when Derek called him ‘baby’, it made him weak to the knees. But when Derek called him a brat it had the blood in his head rushing down south to his dick. Ducking his head to attempt to hide the flush on his face, Stiles looked over the list again before pausing.

“Are there any specific kinks werewolves have?”

It was an odd question, but he did just find out his boyfriend was a werewolf so maybe not too odd. 

Derek breathes out his nostril heavily, “There are a few.”

Sitting back against the couch to give Derek is full attention, he continues, “Ok. You gonna tell me what they are?”

The other man turns his head away and Stiles can’t help but stare at how red Derek’s ears get as he blushes. He just wants to lean over and nibble on them, it’s so cute.

“They’re a little... _ weird _ .”

Stiles makes an ugly snort at that, “Derek, I’m reading a list of kinks right here. And one of them asks if I would get off on having someone watch you fuck me-which is not going to happen. There will be no sharing between us, understand?”

The werewolf makes a low growl in the back of his throat, “Trust me, I do not share.”

Chuckling, Stiles leans forward to peck Derek’s cheek, “Glad we’re on the same wavelength. Now spill.”

Sighing, Derek finally gives into Stiles insistence.

“So there’s something about werewolves that are different from humans. Um, we’re more possessive with our lovers, I know some werewolves aren't, maybe it’s mostly the bitten ones and will share with other people. But I was born a werewolf so when I say I want to be with you it means only you. My eyes are set on you and will never look at anyone else. And then there’s the biting, but I know you already like that.” Derek smirks when he sees Stiles’ cheeks flush, a hand instantly coming up to rub at one of the bite marks on his shoulder. “It kind of blends into the claiming kink we have. I’m always going to want to leave my mark on you or my scent, to make sure everyone knows you belong to me. Humans will be able to see it too even if they can’t smell it on you.”

“Wait, so that means you’ve got like super smelling right?”

Derek nods his head, “Hearing, smelling, strength, healing, and a few others are more advanced than humans. It makes us a more dangerous predator.”

“Interesting. So how does a werewolf leave their scent on someone?”

“There’s a few ways, there’s touch. That’s what I did with you the first time, I keep rubbing my hands over you when we hug it. I'll just rub a hand through your hair or somewhere on your skin. And then you can mark them with your saliva. Most wolves prefer to mark their lover with their cum though.” 

“Woah, wait. So like, you get off on rubbing your cum into my skin? That’s…that’s actually kind of hot, we should do that next time.”

“You’d be interested in that?”

Stiles grins, “Yeah, man, that sounds like it would be fun.”

Derek makes this rumbling noise deep inside his chest that has Stiles blushing and ducking his head. Leaning over the older man presses a kiss to Stiles cheek which gets the teenager smiling. When he leans back, Derek keeps a hand on Stiles shoulder so he can use a finger to lightly brush the back of Stiles’ ear.

“So, does this mean knotting is a thing?”

Derek spasms are that and chokes on air, “Uh-fuck. How did you-you like what never mind. Um, kind of? It’s kind of rare and not exactly easy to do, there has to be a lot of trust between both people and it has to happen in the right moment. Knotting is for...its kind of like saying you’re in this for the long run.”

“So like marriage?”

“Yes. But minus the divorce part. Werewolves mate for life, but sometimes in a human and werewolf pairing the human will cheat or leave the wolf. Wolves don’t believe in that kind of stuff, we’re loyal to the people we love and sometimes...it gets to the point where people could die because of that loyalty.”

Frowning, Stiles watches as Derek recedes back into himself a little at that. The man gets this haunted look on his face that Stiles knows all too well. He doesn’t push for answers or try to ask what’s wrong because he knows it’ll only makes things worse. Turning his eyes back to the papers in his hands, Stiles reads over them before snorting.

“Is there something you want me to call you. In porn they always call the Dom, sir, master or mister.” Stiles raises an eyebrow and scoots closer to Derek a little bit.

The older man’s eyebrows scrunch together with distaste, “Please, do not watch that kind of porn. Half of it is inaccurate and doesn’t even follow actual BDSM guidelines. I promise there isn’t as much leather wearing and whipping as it shows in those videos.”

“What if I want you to wear leather though?”

The wolf smirks, “The I’ll wear the leather for you, baby, unless you want to wear the leather too.”

“Yeah,” Stiles says breathlessly, “I would-I would really like that... _ Alpha _ .”

Derek’s eyes flash crimson and then the wolf is towering over him, “What did you call me?”

“A-Alpha?”

The werewolf rumbles in the back of his throat as he noses at Stiles throat, the teenager squeaks when he feels sharp fangs caress over his throat and his cheeks turn ruddy at the wolf’s approach. 

“Should I put that down as a definite yes?” Stiles stutters, eyes ducking so he can show he’s not a threat.

“Put it down as a yes.” The man agrees, his voice getting deeper as he presses a sharp kiss to Stiles throat. Before pulling them back up to sit on the couch.

Rubbing at the back of his neck, Stiles gives Derek a shy smile before writing down some more on his sheet. They settle there for a while longer, Derek taking the time to answer every one of Stiles questions. Which-this could take a while. Like that book, ‘ _ To Give a Mouse a Cookie’ _ , except in this case it’s open up every little thing kid Stiles had dreamed of. Because he just has so many questions for Derek and is happy that the werewolf takes everything in stride, smiling whenever Stiles has to make horrible movie references when he can get the option to.

“So wait, if Laura has red eyes, that makes her the Alpha right? But you also have red eyes? How does that work?”

Sighing, Derek turns his head to the side as if to fork the answer in his head before speaking, “I used to be her Beta, but then there was this other Alpha-a man named, Ennis. He was power hungry and had heard that killing another Alpha would make his spark stronger. Neither of us saw it coming, and Laura was on the ground bleeding so my wolf went feral with the need to protect my Alpha.” He explains, “I know what I did was wrong, to kill him. But Ennis was-he just wasn’t right in the head anymore. He enjoyed hurting people and killing them and I knew if I didn’t kill him now he would have hurt someone else.”

“Derek, it’s ok. I get it. Sometimes we do bad things to save the people we love. I know my dad's hands aren’t always clean with blood, but I know he tries his best to not have to resort to violence.” 

Seeing that that doesn’t help Derek’s mood, Stiles sets the papers down and stands up from the couch. Leaving Derek there alone in his silence, Stiles shuffled around the man’s kitchen before pulling out the few ingredients he needed to make hot chocolate. He hears a groan from the couch as Derek gets off of it and the wolf walks almost timidly into the kitchen, standing at the doorway like he’s afraid he’s going to get yelled at.

“What are you doing?”

“Making homemade hot chocolate.”

Derek shakes his head, “Stiles, you don’t have to do that.”

“Shush! It’s my turn to take care of you, so go take your sulky ass back to the couch and find a movie you want to cuddle to.” Stiles commandeers the wolf, lightly pushing him back to the couch. He knows Derek could easily lift him off the ground and toss him to the floor, but the older man doesn’t fight him. “I’m making my mom's special hot chocolate recipe, we used to make it whenever we were feeling down or it was movie night.”

The wolf smiles up at him, tugging on Stiles shirt so the boy will bend down to give him a kiss, “Thank you, baby.”

Turning his head away to hide the blush, Stiles grins when he hears Derek chuff in response before scurrying back to the kitchen to finish up with what he’s making. He adds in a bowl of freshly popped buttered popcorn and M&M’s to the mix before settling back down on the couch. Derek opens his arms to let Stiles’ curl up between his legs and the too of them watch Marvel’s SHIELD for a while until Stiles gets a little antsy. Pushing a hand under Derek’s shirt, he first lets his hand rest on Derek’s warm stomach and rests his head on the man’s firm chest while Derek holds him. And then he starts to rub his hand up and down, running his fingers through Derek’s chest hair and marveling at it for a bit. He’s seen porn, a lot of porn, ok. And hairy men have  _ always _ done something to Stiles. It was like peak masculinity, and seeing how muscular and hairy Derek was had Stiles’ insides growing hot and bothered.

Turning his thoughts back to the movie at hand, Stiles ignores the low simmering of arousal in the pit of his stomach as he clings to Derek’s body. The werewolf-and wow isn’t that a crazy thought-throws an arm around Stiles so they’re cuddling and soon Stiles finds himself dozing off for a bit.

When he comes to, it’s with a blanket wrapped around his shoulder and Derek is gone. Yawning, he sits up and is about to stretch his arms above his head only to freeze when his eyes catch the table.

Laid out on the table is a black table cloth and over it is an assortment of toys made for adults. His eyes land on the black leather collar sitting precariously on the edge of the table. There’s nothing special and there aren’t any designs on it, just simple black leather with a soft velvety red inside, but the longer Stiles stairs at it the more his cheeks begin to grow hot. Looking at the other things Stiles feels his mouth drop a little at the wide selection; ranging from whips, riding crops, to special belts and dildos with different sizes, a few things that he thinks are plugs and some stuff he’s never seen before. Leather covered hands grip Stiles’s shoulders and pull him back against the couch, tilting his head back, Stiles feels his throat go dry at the sight Derek makes.

“Have a good nap, baby?”

Swallowing, Stiles finds himself speechless as he nods his head in answer.

Gloves hands slide up his shoulders to his throat, the texture of the leather tubing against his skin has Stiles whimpering as he feels his dick start to strain in his pants.

“I thought we could start off with something easy for our first session. Nothing to hardcore.” Derek explains, letting his fingers run through Stiles’s hair, causing a shiver to run down Stiles’s spine. 

“What-ah. What do you want me to do, Derek?”

The older man smiles, nothing cocky or malicious, just a soft little smile as he leans down to press a kiss to Stiles’s forehead.

“Always so good for me, Stiles.” He grins, pressing another peck to Stiles’s forehead before standing up. “Before we start I need to know if you’re feeling hungry or thirsty at all. Or if you’re ready.”

_ Is _ Stiles ready? That’s a silly question to ask since he was begging for Derek’s cock inside of him the last time they saw one another. Stiles is more than ready. He is prepared. Ready to get this show on the road!

This time he nods his head with more vigor and can speak, “I am way more than ready, Derek. Why didn’t you wake me up earlier? Of course I want to do this. I’m fine, I promise.”

“Ok. But let’s go over some rules.” Settling back down on the couch, Stiles watched as Derek comes around the couch to settle on the seat next to Stiles, not leaving any space between them which Stiles blushes over.

Derek hasn’t really changed while Stiles was sleeping, he still had on the tight black shirt and dark jeans, but he had on boots now and these leather riding gloves that left Stiles hungry for more of that girl touch.

“When we’re in these sessions I would prefer it if you called me, Alpha. We’re still having sex with each other but it’ll be a little more intense so we have a color system. Green for ok, yellow for pause or unsure, and red for stop. Never. And I mean never, be afraid to tell me to stop. Even if we’re both ready to come, I’ll stop no matter what because your safety is my first concern.” 

Stiles nods his head and leans in a little closer.

“If you don’t like something or are unsure, ask or tell me and we can talk things over. It’s not always about having orgasms, ok. Sometimes it’s just making sure you’re being well taken care of, and that’s what matters to me most. Understood?”

“Yes,  _ Alpha _ .”

The wolf gives him a hungry look, reaching one hand out to gently grip Stiles’s chin and have him look up at the older man, “Very good, Stiles. You’re doing wonderful.”

Flushing head to toe, Stiles gives Derek a shy smile and ducks his head a little bit.

“Now, I want you to choose three things from the table. Whatever you want to try first, baby. Don’t be afraid to hesitate and ask questions.”

“Ok...Alpha.”

Standing up with a bit more nervousness than he’s used to, Stiles walks over to the table and stares down at it. He doesn’t want to make any rash decisions with this nor does he want to take too long. He’s not afraid of Derek getting impatient with him-Derek is like God of being patient with Stiles. Which he doesn’t understand how he can deal with Stiles’ anxiety ridden, ADHD annoying ass. But Derek does. He listens to everything that Stiles says, even asks questions here or there and when Stiles starts to ramble on or info dump the man never gets agitated with him.

Focusing back to the point, Stiles stares down at the table. Again he finds his eyes tracking back to where the black collar is sitting and finds himself picking it up he shows it to Derek who holds out his hand. Setting the collar in the older man’s hand, Stiles looks over the table again before picking up the black silk scarf. Taking a minute to think about the last item, Stiles lets his hands run over a few of the toys laid out. He picks up one of the massive dildos and blushes when he looks up to see Derek staring at him, before setting it back down. If there’s going to be any cock in him this afternoon it better be Derek’s. His cheeks turning a dark shade of red when finally he picks up a round looking but plug with a bullet pointed end. Derek takes the three items and looks down at them for a moment before setting the silk scarf and plug on the side table.

“ _ Strip _ . Fold your clothes and then set them on the floor.” 

With only a nod of his head, Stiles begins to take off his clothes one by one, taking the time to fold them before setting them next to his feet. He struggles to fight down the urge to cover himself when he sees Derek’s eyes rake over his pale skin, a leathered hand coming up to caress down his shoulder has him shuddering at the touch. And his cock twitches with interest at the same time. He freezes when he feels Derek start to wrap the collar around his throat, making it tight enough that Stiles can feel it snug against his skin but not to the point that it’s choking him.

“Good boy, you look so  _ gorgeous _ like this.” Derek strokes a thumb over the collar again. “Maybe I should get a specially made collar just for you, would you like that?”

Stiles makes a noise in the back of his throat akin to a whine, “Yes.”

“Yes, what?” Derek tugs at the collar so Stiles is standing pressed up against his chest.

“Y-Yes, Alpha.”

The werewolf smirks, “ _ Good boy _ .”

Leaving Stiles standing there half hard and naked, Derek walks back to the couch and settles in the middle of it, one hand comes down to pat his thighs before lifting back up to rest on the back of the couch. Getting the hint, Stiles walks over and climbs onto the older man’s lap, his thighs settling on either side of Derek’s hips and blushes at how much smaller he feels compared to Derek. Unsure where to put his hands, Stiles keeps them on his lap afraid that if he touched the werewolf he’d get punished. Derek tsks, and lifts a hand to grab Stiles’ chin.

“You can touch, baby. If I didn’t want you to touch, I’d tell you.” Derek says, looping a finger through the circle on the collar so he can pull Stiles forward for a kiss.

_ Melting _ against the older man’s body, Stiles feels his body tremble a little when their lips touch. He wonders if it’s possible to miss kissing someone so much your whole body trembles at just a simple touch. It’s only been a few days but when Derek kisses him, Stiles feels like a man who’s been starved for their entire life and has just discovered nirvana.

A leather clad hand comes down to squeeze at his ass, spreading his ass cheeks to press a curious finger to his hole. Stiles jerks at the touch. The only time he’s been touched there was when Derek gave him a blow job, after that he was to nervous to try anything but had watch a lot of videos on beginners anal fingering. His anxiety starts to rise when Derek presses against there again, but then he feels lips tracing against his skin and it’s like his anxiety just goes away. 

“I’m going to open you up, ok baby.”

It’s not a question but Stiles finds himself nodding his head, “Yes, Alpha.”

There's the pop of a cap coming off and Stiles watches as Derek pours lube on to his gloves, smearing it over his fingers before starting to press against Stiles’s asshole again. Gasping, Stiles tenses when a finger presses inside of him, it goes in with one smooth glide and then stops once it hits Derek’s knuckle. Clenching his teeth together, Stiles gets used to the feeling of something inside his ass, experimentally he clenches around it and whimpers at the feeling he gets.

It...it feels  _ good _ . And it’s something he’d never realized he’d enjoy, but then Derek was pulling his finger back out and his whole body twitched and shuddered at the strange feeling from it. Derek only pulled out until the tip of his finger was in before pressing inside again, he did this a couple more times until it was easier for him to fuck his finger inside Stiles’s ass before suddenly curling his finger inside of Stiles’s ass.

“ _ Oh-shit _ !”

He doesn’t know what Derek presses up against, but it had Stiles’s spine snapping up and his cock twitching against his stomach. Derek grins against his collarbone as he presses up against that spot again and pulls a toe curling moan from Stiles lips.

“Mnh-Der- _ Alpha _ !”

Derek makes a rumbling noise that vibrates in his chest, and Stiles whines a little when teeth bite at his skin, “I’m going to add another finger.”

“Yes-please.  _ More _ , Alpha.”

Shushing him, Derek presses a kiss to the bottom of Stiles lips, “You’re doing so good already, baby. Taking my fingers so well.”

The second one slips in and Stiles feels his toes curls and back arch forward at how  _ full _ he feels already. If this is what two fingers does to him he wonders what it’ll be like when he has Derek’s cock pushing inside of him. Fucking him until he’s loose and wet around his Alpha’s cock.

Whimper as Derek crooks his fingers to hit that spot inside of him that has him seeing stars. Stiles leans forward until his head is resting against Derek’s shoulder, Stiles works his hips so he’s lightly bouncing on the older man’s thick fingers. A high pitched keen escapes his throat as Derek presses against his prostate again.

He feels lips start to caress over his throat, moving over the black collar before suddenly teeth are digging into his skin. Stiles’s cock shoots up with interest as Derek bites him. Biting was not something Stiles thought he would be interested in, but he was on Derek’s lap arching into the man as teeth mark his throat up. A choked off noise escapes his throat when the fingers inside of him start fixing with rushed motions, the lube making it easy for Derek’s fingers to slip in and out of his ass as he fucks him with two fingers. His ass clenches and sucks Derek’s fingers inside of him with a neediness he never had, but then those fingers are crooning down and Stiles cries out again. His head falling backwards as Derek continues to open him up, harsh breaths of air escaping his throat as he concentrates to not come.

“Think you can take a third finger, pretty boy? It might be a bit of a stretch but I know you can take it.” Derek questions the underside of his jaw where he was sucking a nicely sized bruise into the skin.

“Mmmh-yes- _ hah _ . Yes, Alpha, I want _ -Ah _ -more.” Stiles groans, his stomach muscles clenching when Derek slips his fingers out.

There’s the  _ pop _ of the lube bottle being opened as Derek pours more into his fingers, before finally pressing his fingers back inside.

If Stiles has thought having two fingers up his ass was enough, having three made him feel  _ stuffed _ . He moaned at the stretch, head falling forward as some drool slipped down his throat. Staring down his chest he could see where his aching cock laid presses between his stomach and Derek’s. The duel pleasure of being rubbed against his skin and the fabric of Derek’s shirt had his cock in bliss. He watched as precome dribbling from the slit and smeared itself over Derek’s shirt, before his eyes shut closed when all three of Derek’s fingers started to fuck Jim at a rapid pace.

“Der-Alpha! Feels so good, Alpha.” Stiles cries as Derek keeps up the fast ruthless pace of his fingers.

“You like it, baby? Enjoy the feeling of being  _ stuffed full  _ with my fingers.” Derek slid his other hand up Stiles’s chest before starting to toy with Stiles’s nipples. “If you think this is a lot, wait until I’ve stuffed you full of my cock. God you’d look pretty on my dick. Pretty little ass clenching around me as I fucked you full of my come.”

“Holy-ugh!  _ Alpha _ ! More, please!”

Derek chuckles lowly, and pinches Stiles nipples until he was arching into the touch again.

“Such a  _ needy _ baby. I love it.”

All too quickly the fingers inside of him were being pulled out, and Stiles Keene day the loss. His mind trying to catch up with his body as he leaned forward and presses his face against Derek’s throat, his hands gripping the man’s shirt while his ass clenches around nothing but air.

“A-Alpha?”

“Sssh, it’s ok baby. I’m just giving you a little treat.” Derek soothes, stroking one hand down Stiles’s sides and cupping his ass, “What's your color?”

The question didn’t register for Stiles until the werewolf asked again, “Oh-uh, green. My color is green, Alpha.”

“Good.”

After that, Stiles felt something nudge at his entrance and he tended up when he realized it wasn’t Derek’s fingers. Derek pushes the plug inside of Stiles’ ass slowly, until the bulbous end is at Stiles rim. Then he pulls it back a little before lightly fucking Stiles with the tip. The teenager bites his bottom lip at the sensation before breaking the silence with a groan as Derek pushes the thick end of the plug against his rim. It’s a stretch. It’s almost like having Derek’s three fingers inside of him, and yet it feels like too much at once.

“You’re doing very god for your first time, Stiles. I’m so proud of you. I didn’t expect you to respond so well, but you’re doing amazing, baby.” Derek presses a gentle kiss to Stiles’s forehead as he finishes pushing the plug all the way in. “Now put your hands behind your back.”

Stiles blinks at the werewolf, “Alpha?”

He watches as a grin spread of Derek’s face, before the man is leaning in to kiss him again.

“Do you trust me, baby?”

Without any hesitation, Stiles finds himself nodding his head to the older man’s question. Derek’s grin grows wider and he pulls Stiles in for a slow, sweet kiss.

“Good. Now, hands behind your back.”

Nodding his head, Stiles does as his Alpha commands him. When he does so, he watches as Derek picks up the silk scarf and then reaches behind Stiles to tie his hands together. Testing the strength of his knot to make sure it’s tight enough to hold but not to hurt, Stiles finds himself growing even more aroused at his position. He’s at Derek’s mercy now. The man could push him to the ground and leave if he wanted to, Stiles’s hands are tied up tight enough he’d probably have to break his thumb to escape.

But the werewolf doesn’t do any of that, instead he kisses Stiles on the lips and then helps him stand up. He watches as Derek picks up on of the big, fat pillows from the couch and roses it on the ground between his feet.

“ _ Kneel _ .”

Confused, Stiles does as the older man commands, putting his knees on the pillow and kneeling between Derek’s legs. It puts his face right in front of Derek’s crotch and has Stiles blushing and ducking his eyes away. 

“You know, you chose a really fun toy to play with. Because not only is it a butt plug, but it’s also a vibrator.”

Before Stiles can open his mouth and ask any questions he feels a buzzing start up in his ass, and a squeak escapes his lips at the feeling of the plug in his ass. It’s amazing and has his head tilting to the side as he moans and rides the feeling. He hears the noise of Derek pulling off his gloves before warm fingers run through Stiles’ hair and pet the side of his face.

“Be a good boy for me and stay right there, I need to answer a few emails.” Derek tells him, leaning over to grab his laptop from the side table on the couch. “If you’re good, I’ll let you come.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Stiles whines, burying his face against the inside of Derek’s thigh. Panting as the plug runs up right against his prostate.

Fingers continue to run through his hair, it’s soothing and yet brings Stiles on edge even more because he wants those hands on him everywhere but the soft touch has his body trembling for more.

“Good boy.” Derek soothes, brushing more of Stiles hair back from his forehead as he uses his other hand to swipe through his iPad.

It feels like  _ hours _ to Stiles after that; kneeling between Derek’s legs and shuddering underneath his touch. It’s the kind of patience Stiles never knew he had but is thankful for because he wants to come so badly and demand Derek deal with his erection but he holds back. One of Derek’s boots slide up between Stiles’s legs, and the toe of the boot strokes the underside of Stiles dick. Pulling a choked noise from his mouth at the touch to his straining cock. He bites his lips to keep himself from screaming but a strangled noise ends up escaping his lips.

Derek removes his foot after a moment and Stiles almost mourns the loss of it.

“You’ve been very good for me, baby. I think you deserve a treat.” Derek smiles down at him, “Do you want my fingers in your ass again, or do you want to suck my cock?”

Stiles moans at the thought of being able to have Derek’s dick in his mouth, he’s never really gotten a chance to see the older man’s dick before and now it’s all he can think about.

Licking his lips, Stiles blinks up at Derek before answering, “Can I suck your cock, Alpha?”

Groaning, Derek’s head falls back a little bit before he straightens himself out again, the hand in Stiles’s hair moves away and he watches as the older man unzips his pants. Stiles’s mouth drops when he sees Derek isn’t wearing underwear beneath his jeans so his cock bounces as it flops out of its prison. He can feel saliva starting to flood into his mouth at the sight of Derek’s cock, it’s beautiful-which is probably a weird thing to call another man’s dick beautiful but Stiles isn’t exactly working at a high functioning brain at the moment. 

Derek’s cock is  _ huge _ in the sense that it could probably  _ dwarf _ Stiles own regular sized 6 and a half inches. It makes him both nervous and yet terrified to have that in his mouth. But then he watches as Derek pulls back the foreskin on his cock to reveal his leaking slit, and all thoughts that  _ aren’t _ about sucking Derek’s cock are thrown out of Stiles mind. He whines and leans forward to lap at the dripping precome from Derek’s cock head, but his hair gets tugged on.

Stiles whines and tears his eyes away from Derek’s cock to state up at the man’s face, hoping he’s giving his best puppy eyes.

The older man releases Stiles hair and moves his hand down so he can run his thumb over Stiles’s bottom lip, “Look at you, so  _ eager _ to please. You make such a pretty picture, baby boy.”

“Yes, Alpha.” He keens.

“And so sweet. Try not to take too much of my cock baby, don’t want you choking on your first time.”

And with that he lets Stiles go and the teenager is lunging forward to get his lips wrapped around that cock.

He moans in bliss at the first taste of Derek’s cum on his tongue, it’s bitter and yet he finds himself addicted to the salty musk of it. Sucking around just the head of Derek’s cock, Stiles tries to do some things he saw in porn. Swirling his tongue around the head and trying to dip it between the foreskin, he’s not the best at it-by far the greatest. But Stiles gives himself points for enthusiasm as he bobs his head a little to take in more of Derek’s cock. He sucks and sucks, eyes slipping close as he lets himself get lost at the way his body melts with Derek’s heavy cock ok his tongue.

It’s fantastic. Amazing. He never wants to have anything but Derek’s cock I’m his mouth after this.

And then suddenly there’s a hand on his head, gripping his hair and keeping him still.

“Hmmm?” He moans around Derek’s cock, looking up at the werewolf with raised eyebrows.

“Fuck-“ Derek chokes out, before swallowing it down and taking a few breathes, “I guess you don’t have a gag reflex, huh, baby?”

Blinking owlishly at the older man, Stiles looks back down at Derek’s cock. Making a noise of surprise when he sees he’s already taken in half of Derek’s cock, he hadn’t even realized it until now. He can feel the tip of Derek’s cock rub up against the back of his throat and the dick twitching in his mouth as he gives an experimental swallow.

“Think you can take it all, love? I wanna see how much those pretty cock sucking lips of yours can take.” Derek smirks, giving his hair a little tug.

Stiles moans and nods his head a little bit in agreement, before he’s closing his eyes again and swallowing around the rest of Derek’s cock, it’s so big and girthy, Stiles wonders how it even fits in his mouth in the first place.

And then his nose hits against Derek’s bushy pube hair, he whines and nuzzles his nose against the soft, ticking hair. Inhaling the heady scent of Alpha male werewolf and Derek. Stiles feels like he’s gone absolutely drunk with sucking on Derek’s cock.

“Perfect. So good, baby. Doing so well.” Derek lets the side of his face and Stiles leans into it a bit. Shivering at the gentle words and soft touch. “Think you can keep yourself like this for a while? Good boy. Now keep quiet, I need to answer some calls.”

Derek sets the tablet aside before picking up his phone and calling someone.

Stiles' face goes red at the fact Derek’s got him right there, naked and kneeling between his legs, wrapped up, and has his mouth around the older man’s cock. And yet the werewolf is running his fingers through Stiles’s hair while he talks to someone about insurance. But then Derek starts to mouth Stiles head, at first it’s short and slow bobs of the head, before slowly growing into long drags that have Stiles using the underside of his tongue to lick up the veins on Derek’s cock.

He’s shocked at how calm Derek is on the phone, if it were reversed, Stiles would have been a begging mess. That’s probably why Derek is the Dom and not Stiles, he’s not confident and strong willed like Derek. He’d never be able to keep a calm and professional appearance while being given a blow job.

“Right, right. Alright, thanks Joey, I’ll call you about the rest later.” Derek finishes the call, “Just one more call. You think you can hold out that much longer, baby?”

Stiles wants so badly to say no, his cock is so hard and dribbling come like a leaky faucet. He just wants Derek to bend him over and  _ fuck _ him already. But then-then there’s the insane urge to please this man, be good and patient and let Derek continue to fuck his mouth until he’s satisfied. It’s a hungry neediness that urges him on into nodding his head.

“ _ Perfect _ .”

Stiles melts at that one word.

Derek shifts around on the couch, and the next time he fucks into Stiles’s mouth it’s no longer the slow, wet drags he was doing before. No these are harsh snaps of the hips that have Stiles choking a little as Derek’s cock slams into his throat and out. The older man drives his hips roughly into Stiles’s mouth like he’s nothing more than a toy for him to use.

“Yeah, fuck. Knew you had a  _ mouth _ on you, baby. The perfect mouth to suck my dick, you’re doing so good, so perfect for me.” Derek moans, keeping a tight grip on Stiles hair.

He hears a click and the sound of the dial tone as Derek calls another person, Stiles goes a little limp at that. Letting himself get lost at the feeling of Derek using his mouth. If he was able to use his hands, he’d grip Derek’s thighs hard enough to leave bruises. But they sit useless behind his back as he waits patiently while Derek fucks his face.

Time seems to drag on while Derek talks on the phone, slowly his pace down so he can pull his cock all the way out until just the tip is inside Stiles’s mouth before pushing back in. And then he starts up those harsh thrusts that have Stiles swallowing around the werewolf’s cock.

There’s a click, and then Derek is phone off to the side.

“Fucking hell, Stiles. You look so good like this. Make such a perfect sight.” Derek moans, his hips fucking harder and harder. “Lemme just-fuck!”

When Derek comes in his mouth Stiles feels like he’s in heaven, he takes every ounce of come and swallows it down greedily. Moaning like a hungry kitten as Derek’s cock soaks his whole throat with his cum. The werewolf moans and makes short abortive thrust as he continues to fuck Stiles’s mouth. The plug vibrating in his ass and Derek coming down his throat is enough to set Stiles off and soon he’s stripping Derek’s pants and shoes along with the floor in his cum.

Derek grunts, pulling Stiles’s mouth off his cock as he looks down at the mess on his pants, “You made a mess.”

Stiles catches his breath first before answering, “I-I’m sorry, Alpha. I didn’t mean to come, but-“

“It’s alright, pup.” The older man soothes, cupping Stiles' face in his hand and leaning down to kiss Stiles’s forehead, “It’s your first time and you did amazing, I should have expected my pup not to last so long. It’s ok, baby.”

When he’s calmed down enough, Stiles turns his head to nuzzle against Derek’s hand, moaning at how warm and gentle they feel against his face.

“ _ But _ , you did make a mess.”

Stiles’s heart drops at those words.

“Since it’s your first time, we’ll make your punishment light. Five spankings, and you have to count out loud. Now stand up.”

Nodding his head and accepting his punishment, Stiles stands up on shaky legs from where he was kneeling. Derek helps him keep his balance as he settles over Derek’s knees, blushing at how vulnerable he feels at the moment. He hasn’t been spanked since he was six year olds, and right now his cock is already twitching with the urge to go another round.

Derek soothes his hand over Stiles ass, turning the plug off before pulling it out. Stiles whimpers at the loss of being filled up, he doesn’t like how empty his ass feels now and hopes if he’s good Derek will put the plug back inside of him. 

“And to think I was going to fuck you tonight. I guess we’ll have to try another day.”

Stiles makes the most pathetic whimper at that, “No.  _ No _ ! I’ll be good, Alpha,  _ please _ I’ll be good. You can fuck me.”

A hand comes down to slap him on the ass and Stiles cries out at the stinging feeling, “Silence. Only good boys get my cocks, not little disobedient brats. Now  _ count _ .”

“O-One.” Stiles chokes, his hands clenching and muscles tightening as he prepares for the next slap.

It comes and he has to bite his bottom lip not to cry out, “Two.”

But the time he gets to five he’s a sobbing mess, struggling to say the one word but when he does Derek unties the scarf around his wrist and cradles him to his chest. Shushing and petting Stiles’s face.

“You did so good, pup. But I think it’s time to come back to me.”

Stiles shakes his head. He was  _ bad _ . He’s a bad pup that doesn’t deserve Derek’s kind words and he whimpers a little against Derek’s throat.

“You’re perfect, Stiles. My good boy and you always will be. You’re so good.” Derek soothes against the top of his head, pressing a kiss to his hair to comfort him. “Come on, Stiles. Come back to me, love.”

“Derek.” He cries.

“Sssh. You’re ok, love. I’ve got you.”

Burying his face further against Derek’s throat, Stiles doesn’t even budge as Derek carries him in his arms up the stairs, he protests when the werewolf settles him on his bed. But Derek is silencing him with a kiss and leaves Stiles for a brief moment to grab a wet washcloth to wipe away the cum and sweat. He shushes and kisses against Stiles skin, murmuring how perfect and good he is until Stiles is no longer shaking. 

Derek tears off his pants and shirt, before crawling right next to Stiles I’m the bed and curing around him.

“Feeling better?” He asks a moment later, nosing against Stiles’s throat.

“Yeah. Much better.” Stiles answers, eyes closed as he relaxes in the comfortable little bubble around them, “Sorry I always turn into a crying mess when I drop.”

“No, baby. You’re fine. It’s just the endorphins leaving your body. It’s to be expected.” Derek presses butterfly kisses over Stiles cheek and neck, “I’ll always take care of you, crying mess or not.”

“Thanks.” Stiles smiles, a hand coming up to smooth down Derek’s arm, “You’re like a giant teddy bear. A cuddle wolf.”

Derek snorts at the nickname, and Stiles giggles a little at it as well.

“Do you want to take a nap baby? You must be tired after all of that, if you need to sleep go ahead and do so.” Derek tells him.

“Maybe, just a small nap. I am a little tired. And my ass is sore. Do you think we can make waffles when I wake up.”

“For you? I’d make you anything that made you smile, love.”

Stiles slaps Derek’s arm, “Stop being cute! I want to sleep and not get horny all over again.”

The older man huffs a laugh behind him and kisses the back of Stile’s neck before settling down. Stiles lets himself slip off in the warm, comfortable bubble wrapped around them both until he’s finally asleep and smiling in Derek’s arms.

Afterwards when they wake up from the nap, Derek ushers Stiles into the shower so they can wash off. Pressing kisses over the Stiles’s face and making him laugh at how sweet the older man is being. Stiles borrows some of Derek’s clothes to wear, which makes the werewolf rumble with pleasure as they walk back downstairs to make waffles for lunch and cuddle some more on the couch.

“So when are you going to fuck me with your cock?” 

Derek chokes and coughs on the piece of waffle in his mouth, patting against his chest so it goes down, “Seriously? I was eating, you little shit.”

Stiles smiles innocently at the older man, “What? I didn’t do anything wrong. I was just asking a simple question, Alpha.”

“Brat.”

Snickering, Stiles squawks when Derek grabs him from where he’s sitting and pulls Stiles into his lap.

“If you’re good next time, maybe I’ll give you just the tip.” The wolf rumbles against the back of his neck.

“Just the tip! No, that’s cruel and unusual punishment.” Stiles whines, giving his best pout at the Alpha.

“Baby, my dick is huge. I’m going to have to get you used to a regular sized dildo before you can take my cock.” Derek informs him, pressing kisses up Stiles throat.

Stiles chews on a mouthful of waffle as he thinks over what Derek said. Shrugging he nods his head and leans back against his mates chest.

“Ok. Well, next time use one of those dildos you got to fuck my ass.” Stiles smirks as Derek chokes on another piece of waffle.

“Brat.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always loved!!


End file.
